More Legal Trouble
by smittypots
Summary: [[One Shot]] Extended scene of Devin's reaction to Molly's death, and a flashback of the last time they spent together. DEVIN WESTON, MOLLY SCHULTZ [Michael makes a brief appearance]


**A/N: The following story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters in GTA V. All rights reserved to Rock Star Games.**

Summary: [[One-Shot]] Extended scene of Devin's reaction to Molly's death, and a flashback of the last time they spent together.

* * *

MORE LEGAL TROUBLE

Devin sat in the back seat of his limo scrolling through his iFruit phone while his driver sat idle at a stop light with traffic moving at a snails pace.

"C'mon! Get me where I want to go!" said Devin impatiently.

Just then a male announcer voice comes through the speaker during the Weasel News report, "Terror at the airport," this captures Devin's attention who instructs the driver to turn up the volume, "_A frightening scene at Los Santos International; reports say there are multiple casualties and millions of dollars of damage_," it was a rarity for Devin's heart to pound out of his chest unless he got done working out or having sex, but he found his heart racing and his eyes grow wide while listening to the report, "_Terrified travelers fled for their lives as a high speed chase across the runway involving police and unknown assailants left a trail of destruction in its path_."

"Molly," mouthed Devin before letting out a long drawn out, "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" at the harsh realization of what he's just heard. He turned beat red in the face as the vein in the side of his head threatened to pop. He felt a mixture of emotions rise up in him; mostly anger over the loss of one of his favorite employees. Devin's fist clenched in rage as he tightly shut his eyes to prevent a tear from shedding that rolled down his cheek anyway, which the driver caught sight of in the rearview mirror.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked the driver.

"JUST DRIVE!" Devin stated harshly as he pressed the button to put the partition up between them.

The reporter didn't even have to mention the assailants names because Devin immediately knew who was to blame…thy name was Michael DeSanta. Devin's cellphone began to ring although he had a pretty good idea of who it was without checking the name on the screen before pressing the talk button.

"Devin," said Michael in a concerned tone, "Hey look, I'm sorry."

Anger rose in Devin's voice, "My legal counsel?"

Michael can sense the fury in Devin's voice as he tries to reassure him, "It was an accident. I had nothing to do with it."

Devin tries to be as understanding as one can be in this situation, but his attitude towards it was made evident as he replies, "Sure, yeah, hey. Lawyers come and go, but you made a fool out of me, Michael, and that is something that I am not going to forget" he end's the call in a harsh tone, "NAMASTE."

Devin takes to social media posting an update on his Lifeinvader page with a post that reads, _Molly, you were one of the most committed and ruthless lawyers I've ever had on my books. I promise that your death will not be in vain_.

He scrolls through his contact list dialing the number of a guy named Dimitri. The phone rings twice before his contact picks up, "Yes," answers a male voice with a thick Russian accent.

"The plan is set in motion," says Devin, "We're moving up the time table."

"Are you sure?" asks Dimitri

* * *

FLASHBACK

Molly Schultz stood just outside the door of Devin's at home office with one hand on the door knob. She was ready to let herself in until she heard Devin on the phone with his ex-wife.

"Don't give me that crap Sharon! I'm not increasing your spousal support. The amount I agreed on when we divorced is the amount you're sticking to," said Devin.

A moment of silence passed as Devin listened to Sharon's reply, which Molly couldn't hear.

"I don't care what your lawyer told you. Speaking of lawyers hang on a second" said Devin who stopped speaking. He covered the phone's speaker to call Molly into the room, "MOLLY! GET IN HERE!"

Molly smoothed out her hair, straighten her glasses, and pulled the length of the sleeves of her blazer down making herself look more presentable before entering her boss's office. Devin walks around his desk towards Molly as she takes a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

He continues his conversation on the phone, "Obviously, he's a asshole who doesn't know anything. That's why your lawyer is stuck explaining spousal support to you, and my lawyer…"

Devin is cut off by his ex-wife Sharon who screams through the phone, "That's why your lawyer is SCREWING YOU!"

Molly's cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment, but Sharon wasn't wrong. Not long after their divorce was final did Devin start making romantic passes at Molly. He kept hinting that he'd leave his wife for her, and once Devin did Molly and him started a relationship. In the beginning it was very passionate, but as time passed the passion died leaving things feeling more platonic between them. Devin pulls the phone away from his ear while his ex-wife finished screaming at him, but he hangs up in the middle of Sharon's angry rant.

"God," says Devin getting up from his desk, "why I ever married that woman is beyond me."

He takes the phone off of the hook in case Sharon bothers calling back. Molly watches as Devin sits on the edge of his desk in front of her. She couldn't explain it, but she loved the effect she seem to have on him when it was just the two of them.

"Molly my dear, we are so close! I can taste the victory," says Devin proudly as he multitasks while scrolling through his cellphone, "Now, is everything in place for us to meet with Solomon Richards?"

"Not exactly…" replies Molly

Devin sets his phone down while snidely replying, "'Not exactly' what do you mean?"

Molly explains, "I contacted Richards' son who is one of the two shareholders in Richards Majestic Productions, and he said he isn't willing to just give up his share."

A devilish grin forms on Devin's lips as he chuckles to himself while pulling Molly up out of her seat wrapping his arms around her pressing his body against hers, "Easy. Money can solve this. Just have him name his price, and we'll pay off Solomon's son to agree to tear the film lot down in order to build tax free condos."

"Mr. Weston you certainly think of everything don't you?" says Molly acting coy

He plants a firm kiss on Molly's lips that leaves her wanting more, but she settles for what she can get.

"Mmm. Speaking of…" says Devin who hooks a finger under her chin so she looks at him in the eyes, "you know this might not go over so well if Solomon's monkey boy Michael DeSanta interferes."

Molly fake pouts, "You have ways of handling him don't you?" When Devin doesn't respond Molly pushes him away, "Devin," she says searching his face for an answer, "How are you going to take care of him?"

"Like this," said Devin who picks up a remote pressing a button causing the blinds to close, the lights to dim and a projection screen to come down.

Molly was under the impression they were going to have sex in his office up until the projection screen came down. It's been a while since they've done that, but she knew better than to hold her breath. A powerpoint started flashing images of Russia, guns and a man and a woman she'd never seen before.

"I see it, but I don't get it," stated Molly.

Devin stood behind the chair where Molly was sitting as he began to rub her shoulders. She relaxed under his touch as he alleviated some of the tension she carried that came with the territory of being his lawyer. When he quit she quipped, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

The presentation ended as the screen went back up, the lights came back on, and the blinds opened. Devin knelt down beside her gazing into her eyes resting one hand on her thigh, "On the contrary. It's gotten me this far."

She brushes his hand away, "Quit teasing me, and explain your plan already."

Devin kisses her temple before getting up, "Very well, DMITRI! KATYA! GET IN HERE!"

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Dmitri and Katya grew impatient while awaiting to hear back from Devin Weston. It had already been a week since Devin told Dmitri they were moving up their time table. They return to their safe house after going on a grocery run. They carried the groceries up the stairs into their apartment, and put them away. Katya turned on the radio tuning in to the Weazel News report, "_Celebrity FIB agent shot while shooting TV show,_"

"Why do you listen to that crap?" asked Dmitri

"I want to stay informed," says Katya.

The report continues, "_Devin Weston disappears after shootout in Chumash_," says the reporter

Dmitri was about to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room when turns on his heels. He instructs Katya to turn up the volume, "Gangster shot in Chamberlain Hills shootout. A prominent Chinese gang boss murdered. Merryweather to shut down domestic operations?"

"I thought you said it was…" says Katya, but Dmitri cuts her off

"Shh! I thought the reporter said something about Devin," says Dmitri

"_Popular TV host and FIB agent Steve Haines was killed yesterday while shooting a segment of his show on the Del Perro Pier in a crime police are calling 'suspicious'. Meanwhile, a violent incident at billionaire investor Devin Weston's hillside mansion in Chumash left several security guards dead and Mr. Weston himself disappeared. Police are unsure exactly what happened. In further violence_,"

Dmitri turns off the radio.

"Hey! I wanted to hear the rest of the report," says Katya

"I heard all I need," says Dmitri through gritted teeth. He swears in Russian under his breath, "Do you know what this means?"

Katya continues putting away groceries, "No."

"It means we're out of a job. We're out of a paycheck," explains Dmitri, "Devin was suppose to call us to give us the go-ahead to assassinate them. Now he's dead and we're FUCKED!"

Katya tries to use her feminine wiles to calm her partner down, but her attempts are foiled by his hotheaded nature. Dmitri is so angry he flips the kitchen table. She knows to leave him alone when he's like that.


End file.
